


The Librarians: Apology, Way Overdue

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e10 And the Wrath of Chaos, Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: A filler scene between Eve and Jenkins after the events of the Catacombs and before end of the episode. One-shot.





	

**Apology, Way Overdue**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Eve knocked softly on the cool metal door. "Hey, you busy?" she asked quietly.

Jenkins looked up from the golden butterfly he had been tinkering with for a while now. He gave her a small smile. "Not particularly. Come in, Colonel."

Eve walked into his lab hesitantly. She leaned over his workstation to take a better a look at his project. Each wing was slightly larger than her hands, made of what looked like scrap pieces of metal. She wondered what it did. Something magical, probably, but she didn't ask.

"Tea?" offered Jenkins as he held up a white porcelain pot covered with a floral print. 

"Yes, thank you," nodded Eve.

Smiling at her, he turned a spare cup on his tray over and poured the lightly steaming tea. Gingerly, he handed the cup and saucer to Eve. "Did you want to ask me something?"

"Thank you," she smiled, placing the saucer on an empty spot on the table. "And I don't have a question, actually. I came here because I wanted to apologise. For keeping what Flynn and I had planned from you."

"I still stand that you should have told me," he chastised her.

"I know, and I'm sorry," she sighed. "I wanted to tell you actually, but Flynn didn't. I guess I know why now."

"He did not want you to know the price of the Eye," he said. "If your plan had not worked in any chance, and DOSA had gained the control of the artifacts, I - and the rest of the Librarians - would have gone on thinking you betrayed us."

"It wouldn't have mattered by then," she shrugged. "If it didn't work, that meant both of us would have probably been killed by Apep."

"It matters to me, Colonel," stressed Jenkins. "Before, I would have given anything to have all of you out of my Annex. And now, nothing can stop me from keeping all of you safe, and that includes you, Colonel. Thinking you betrayed me - betrayed the Librarians and the Library - it--" Jenkins stopped himself and took a deep breath. "I have tasted the bitterness of betrayal before, a long time ago, and I vowed not to let it happen again, especially to people I care about. I would prefer not to sully my judgement on you."

Eve blinked at him. It was rare to hear him admit that he cared about them, but it wasn't the first time. She knew he was prepared to save the Librarians, but she didn't think that had applied to her too. She gave him an apologetic smile. "Next time I plan to act like I'm betraying you, I'll definitely tell you."

"I hope you do not intend on doing it again some time soon," he chuckled.

"Well, I haven't seen my schedule for next month," she laughed. "Then again, in this job? Who knows?"

"Ah, yes. How is your throat?" he asked gently, his gaze lowering to the light purple marks on her neck.

Eve touched her neck gingerly. After the entire fiasco with DOSA, she had very visible marks on her neck, souvenirs that she hadn't wanted but had received anyway. Perks of the job. "Still bruised, but your salve works, as it always does.

"Good," nodded Jenkins before looking away.

Eve could feel the guilt radiating off him. "It's not your fault," she reminded him, touching him lightly on the arm. "You were just trying to protect the Librarians. Besides, Apep did have a hand in it too."

Jenkins narrowed his eyes at her. "I think Mr Carsen is starting to rub off on you," he tutted, making her laugh.

"Probably a little too much," she agreed.

"One can only hope you have rubbed off on him too," he said, shaking his head.

"He's slowly getting there," she nodded, drinking her tea. "Slowly."

Jenkins gave her a knowing laugh. The sounds of arguments and footsteps in the hallways made them both look at the door. The Librarians were back from their trip to DOSA to bring the artifacts back to the Library for safekeeping. Picking up his tools, he bowed slightly to her. "Well then, Colonel. If you have no other questions, I would very much like to get back to work."

Standing, she clapped her hands together awkwardly and walked towards the door. Stopping right before the threshold, she turned around. "Thank you... Jenkins. For keeping them safe."

Looking up, he gave her a smile. "Always, Colonel."

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: It took me a long while but I finally finished it. I love the relationship between Eve and Jenkins and how much they trust and have faith in one another. I don't think I portrayed it enough in here though, oh well. 

Tell me what you think about it though! Good or bad, I wanna hear it all. I hoped you enjoyed it somewhat. Thanks for reading!


End file.
